Party at Abby's
by surfer wannabe
Summary: Abby is planning a party but it reminds her of one terrible night.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from er sadly!!! Oh apart from Joel Matthews who is my invention.  
  
Author notes: this is my second fanfic and on my first one I didn't get any reviews so please be nice. Please r+r  
  
"Okay!" said Abby, "Food, drinks, music and decorations. I think we have everything, if I've forgotten something can you bring it tonight?" Susan nodded and asked "Are you sure wanna do this?" "Sure! I haven't socialised since..." Abby broke off. Susan took her and hugged her giving her reassuring whimpers of "It's okay, don't worry" and "he was a bastard anyway!" "Why did he do it Susan?" sniffed Abby.  
  
***************************FLASHBACK****************************************  
  
"Sorry that you're having your hen night at 'Billy Joe's Big Boys Steak 'n' Gammon All You Can Eat Bar' Abby" Apologised Corday. "No she ain't!" Called Susan "I got us all passes to 'Miss Technic' you know that new trendy club." "No way! Let me see those" Shouted Chen, excitedly grabbing them from Susan's hand. "I just want to say thanks girls. Well you know this is my last night as an American Bridget Jones!" Said Abby. "Your gonna stop writing your diary?" teased Sam in a mock shocked voice. "No! I'm not single ANYMORE!" Screamed Abby through fits of giggles.  
  
They entered 'Miss Technic' in their 'L' plates and party boppers as Susan went to get drinks the rest of the party sat at a table quite close to the dancefloor. At the hen night was Abby (of course), Susan, Corday, Chen, Neela, Sam, a few nurses who could get out of doing their shifts and Kerry hobbled in late. Susan made several trips to and from the bar to bring all the drinks to the table and eventually they all raised their glasses and Susan began a toast "Abby has been a loyal friend and nurse to all of us! But from tomorrow she won't be one of us because she will not be a moaning singleton any more. To Abby!" "To Abby" Shouted everyone at the tops of their voices and she turned bright red. "So how does it feel to be Mrs Joel Matthews to-be, then?" Shouted Corday over the noise of the speakers. "I'm so excited!" Abby knew that tomorrow she would wake up with a huge nervous knot in her stomach, but for now she hoped a night out with the girls would drown her worries.  
  
Author note: I will try and type up some more soon, please R+R. 


	2. Party on!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from ER sadly. Apart from Joel Matthews who is my invention.  
  
Author notes: Thanks for all my reviews. Sorry I haven't posted for a while but I have been away for a few days! Please R+R.  
  
"Come on Abby!" said Sam tugging at Abby's sleeve.  
  
"No, I'm okay sitting here for now thanks." She answered.  
  
"Abby, Abby, Abby" She said sympathetically "What are hen nights for? To get drunk and dance of course!"  
  
"Okay, I'll come and dance." Said Abby reluctantly, getting up and strolling over to the group of rowdy women. The song ended and the DJ switched the records:  
  
"Alright! This is my favourite song!" Exclaimed Susan, starting to dance crazily. "Woo yeah! She shouted and Abby began to giggle which gradually turned into hysterical laughter. Susan knew all the dance moves and came up to the part with the big spin and just as she launched herself into the twirl, someone was walking behind her with a handful of drinks. Of course the two people collided and Susan ended up red-faced and covered in vodka and orange.  
  
"What do you think you're playing at, huh?" Susan confronted the guy fiercely.  
  
"Well sorry!" He answered sarcastically with all his friends behind him laughing.  
  
"Come on Susan!" Said Neela, guiding her to the toilets and giving the men dirty looks. The others decided to sit down and rest for a bit and they all refused to tell Susan that her skirt was tucked into the back of her knickers until a cheeky barman said with a wink:  
  
"Briefs were always my thing!" Her face turned even redder and she quickly sorted herself out and tried to gather the little dignity she had left.  
  
"Fill me up!" She said sharply to the barman, holding up her glass. The girls danced the night away until they almost collapsed on the floor, high and full of alcohol. A few members of the group had left and the rest decided that it was time to go home and get some shut-eye.  
  
Susan and Abby decided to walk home, as the club was only a few blocks away from Abby's and Susan would get a cab from there.  
  
"Woah! My head!" Complained Abby walking zig-zaggedly.  
  
"You're gonna be sh, sha, shattered tomorrow." Giggled Susan who couldn't get her words out and then walked into a lamppost! Abby spluttered a laugh and then almost tripped over and they both decided that it was a good idea to take off their shoes and walk barefoot. The girls were getting funny looks from members of the public and it might have had something to do with the fact that they were singing Shania Twain's 'Man, I feel like a woman' at the tops of their voices.  
  
"What time do you want me to come and wake you up tomorrow, Ab?" Asked Susan.  
  
"Early, I don't want to be late for my own wedding!" She answered.  
  
"Are you sure that everything is sorted? Dress, cake, flowers, Joel!"  
  
"I hope he is enjoying his stag night because I've had a ruddy good one." Said Abby  
  
"How has Luka and Carter taken it?" asked Susan, seriously for once.  
  
"They both know that nothing can happen between me and them. It's my decision to marry Joel and neither of them can change that." They stopped at the corner and Susan hailed a cab and when it came she hugged Abby and said: "See you at half seven-ish?"  
  
"Sure." Abby made her way up the stairs towards her and Joel's apartment hanging onto the rail for dear life. She was thinking about Joel his dreamy looks, wicked sense of humour and his warm body she had been held close to so many times and from tomorrow she would be his for ever-more. She loved to have his arms wrapped around her and she could stare into his beautiful green eyes, with a hint of hazel in them. She would run her fingers through his hair and he would run his hand down her cheek and neck, then down her torso and finally he would caress her thigh.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. More coming soon. Please R+R 


End file.
